


Christmas Surprise

by Circus_Craze



Series: Bendy and the Ink Machine Fics [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I might make a second part to this, Susie is Alice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: Bendy gets presents for everyone and plans to surprise them all to a ton of presents under the tree on Christmas morning. However, Bendy finds that someone already beat him to it.





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful day and enjoy some nice fluff. I may make a part two to this with everyone's reactions to the gifts. Let me know what you think of this and if you think I should. Thank you all so much!

Bendy hummed quietly to himself as he opened his closet. He pushed past the clothes as he ducked inside, navigating all the way to the back where the giant bag was. It was filled to the brim, just about overflowing, with presents. The packages were wrapped in decorated paper, each selected carefully for the recipient and their likes. Bendy must have bought tons of wrapping paper, but it had to be perfect. Everything had to be, and he would make sure it was that way.

Boris had some puppies on his paper. Bendy thought he'd really like that. Alice's was sparkly and beautiful, just like the angel herself, even if she had trouble believing it. Allison had some adorable snowmen and snow women on hers. Each one was dressed in winter clothes and looked adorable. Tom had some snowflakes and reindeer on his. Bendy had thought about getting him a different puppy one, but quickly decided against it. Despite Tom and Allison being human once more, puppy paper would probably remind him of bad times at the studio, and once again, he would want to kill Bendy. The demon did not want that at all! He picked paper for the other friends that would be visiting as well, like Norman, Jack, and Sammy. He didn't know what they liked, so he had to ask for some help on picking their wrapping paper.

There was one though that took extra consideration. That was Henry. Henry had been the one that saved him, and saved the others. He had been hurt a lot in the studio. Bendy owed him everything, so Christmas had to be perfect for Henry! It would be the first step in paying him back for his kindness. Bendy had actually picked two wrapping papers for him. One was cartoonish, and another was elegant and a gold color. Henry seemed to be both silly and serious, as well as elegant, so they fit.

Bendy pulled the giant sack out of the closet, panting once it was out. It was a lot of work, the same he went through year after year. He was always the one that made sure his friends' Christmases were wonderful. He would get all the presents to surprise them. Seeing how happy they were made it all worth it, and even though he never got himself anything, their joy was the best gift of all. It was only natural to surprise Henry with gifts on Christmas now!

With that thought, Bendy began to drag the bag out of his room and downstairs. He winced at each bump the sack made as it went downstairs, but it seemed everyone was still asleep, luckily. He drug the sack into the living room where the tree was, only to stop in utter bewilderment.

There were already presents under the tree. Lots of them, too! They were wrapped expertly in beautiful paper, and put under the tree with care. It was a scene straight from a Christmas card picture, Bendy thought. The way the lights were and how beautiful the presents were under that tree made the scene magical. It almost made him want to tear up.

He let go of the sack and stepped closer to investigate. Who were these presents for? Who were they from? He bent to read the tags. There were some for Allison, Tom, Boris, Alice, and.... and him. "To: Bendy." one read. Another read: "To: Bendy, the Dancing Demon." There were so many for him!! He held one, pulling it close to his chest as he felt his eyes fill with tears. He actually got presents. They all did! Someone must have given them all of this, but who?

Just as the first tear fell, a voice sounded out from behind him. "Bendy? What are you doing awake?" Henry asked.

Bendy spun around, eyes teary as he still clutched the present. "Oh, Bendy. Come here." Henry opened his arms and Bendy quickly ran into them as the tears flowed. 

Evidently, Henry thought these tears were for a different reason altogether. "Bendy, don't cry. There's more presents down there for you. You didn't only get one. I promise."

"N-No, it's not that." Bendy spoke, wiping his eyes. "I-It's just that...I got presents. I never get actual presents. I'm always surprising them and making them happy, a-and now, you surprised me!" 

Henry was taken aback. "Well, of course I did. You deserve a nice holiday, Bendy. I had to give you that."

The demon chuckled. "I was going to give you that!" He gestured to the big sack. 

"Whoa," Henry exclaimed. "You really must have worked hard for that. How did you manage to get all of this?"

"I can't tell my secrets!" Bendy said with a smile. He had worked really hard disguising himself and helping around the neighborhood for money, and talking Tom into taking him to the store. It wasn't easy at all, but it was worth it.

"Well, I guess I'll go on to bed then, and let you do your magic, Bendy Claus. No peeking, and make sure you get to bed so Santa can come. You've been really good, and I'm sure he'll have a present for you."

Bendy smiled at that. "Do you think he'll get Boris and Alice something?"

"Of course. Alice may have been pushing it a bit on being on the nice list this year, but I think she made it there." Henry patted Bendy's head. "Goodnight, Bendy. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Henry. Goodnight." Bendy waved as Henry went to bed and started putting the presents under the tree.


End file.
